Claudia
How Claudia joined the Tourney Claudia has attended Seidoukan Academy since the first year. She became Student Council President in middle school and has had three terms thus far. She has some sort of background with Julis, having visited Lieseltania on multiple occasions. Her mother is also an esteemed member of Integrated Enterprise Foundation. Upon reports that Seidoukan had gotten an exchange student, Gamora, Claudia investigates her. How to unlock *Win on Seidoukan Academy 10 times. *Play 2471 matches. For both methods, you must fight Claudia at the Seidoukan Academy. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her for 800 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Claudia, wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the student council president of Seidoukan Academy, Claudia Enfield!" She will be seen left of Minea, right of Sheelagh, below Jyn Erso and above Osamu. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds her Orga Lux twin Pan-Dora swords together. After the announcer calls her name Swings the Pan-Dora sword then teleports close to the camera and sets her swords together above herself saying "Good afternoon, it's a pleasure." Special Moves Manchester Blade (Neutral) Claudia thrusts the Pan-Dora swords forward sending a burst of energy outward. PIAT (Side) Claudia does two upward spinning slashes on the ground. Nordenfelt Shot (Up) Claudia swings her left sword up, then jumps piercing her right sword. Future Seethrough (Down) Claudia holds her swords close to her. If anyone tries to hit her, she erases time for 4 seconds to give a free hit. Webley Hunting (Hyper Smash) Claudia empowers her swords then does si graceful slashes, each sending large waves of energy to pierce her opponents. Foretold Future (Final Smash) Claudia shields herself with her swords. If anyone tries to hit her, she explains "What you've seen before, was your future self." as she shows a future duplicate of the opponent; Old and decrepid. She then dashes behind the opponent and pierces her blades into the opponent, then does nine slashes and finishes by flip slashing her opponent away. Victory Animations #Claudia holds her right sword close to her chest and her left sword behind herself saying "I believe it's in our best interest to not upset the princess." #Claudia holds her swords close to her face then swings them saying "There seems to be some kind of misunderstanding." #Claudia thrusts her swords then crouches and holds her swords apart saying "I'm sorry about your future." On-Screen Appearance Claudia spin jumps to her point and readies Pan-Dora saying "That diva songstress doesn't rest, does she?" Trivia *Claudia's rival is the female member of the Guardians of the Galaxy and Thanos's adopted daughter, Gamora. *Claudia Enfield shares her English voice actress with Swellow, Sylvie Paula Paula, Sadira and Kurapika. *Claudia Enfield shares her Japanese voice actress with Chitoge Kirisaki. *Claudia Enfield shares her French voice actress with Tiana, Carmen Cortez and Shinobu Jacobs. *Claudia Enfield shares her German voice actress with Dulcinea, Anri Misugi and Blackfire. *Claudia Enfield shares her Arabic voice actress with Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Rose, Luxray, Pidgeot, Heracross, Sawk, Shadow, Jeane, Iris (the one from Pokemon), Anya Amasova, Narancia Ghirga, Laura Matsuda, Ramlethal Valentine, Diego Marquez, Astro Boy, Veronica Liones, Nagisa Shiota, Hisako, Gracia, Lunamaria Hawke (in all her Mobile Suits), Talonflame, Casca, Sarada Uchiha, Obito Uchiha and Meliodas. *Claudia Enfield shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Veronica Liones. Category:The Asterisk War characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters